Enjoy The Ride
by aisforaims
Summary: The final moments of Bela Talbot. Light Dean/Bela. Bela POV.


A/N: I really liked Bela and was sad to see her go. Lauren Cohan tore down the house in the final scene. This is my oneshot for the final scene in Bela's POV. Enjoy Bela fans. Anti-fans, leave the hate at the door.

She looked around, the calm sense of urgency as the sound of a ringing phone echoed through the room, breaking the silence inside of Bela. She turned towards the old motel phone, hand lifting the receiver as she placed it to her ear. His voice poured through the phone.

The same voice she could remember that had called her _"damaged"_.

The same voice that said _"you make me sick"_.

The only voice that could help her and the last person in the world that would want to.

"Hiya, Bela," his voice restrained, almost calm, "Here's a, uh, here's a fun fact you may not know. I felt your hand in my pocket when you swiped that motel receipt."

He spoke with a smoothness that ignited the growing fear she knew was rising within. Would she tell him? _Should_ she? No words she could say could quell the satisfaction of the man that despised her with all his being.

"You don't understand," she breathed, shaking her head slightly at the words.

_How could he?_

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I understand perfectly. You see, I noticed something interesting in your hotel room. Something tucked above the door. An herb. Devil's shoestring."

Her heart plunging, Bela felt herself sitting on the side of the old motel bed. She shut her eyes, slowly opening them as if trying to wake herself from another dream. The phone perched atop her lap, she continued to listen to his voice.

"Well, there's only one use for that. Holding Hellhounds at bay. So you know what I did? I went back and took another look at your folk's obit. Turns out they died ten years ago today."

Bela continued to listen in silence, phone pressed hard to her ear. Let him say his piece. What possibly more was there else left?

"You didn't kill 'em. A demon did your dirty work. You made a deal didn't you, Bela? And it's come due."

Reddened eyes burning with tears she couldn't afford to let him hear. The receiver pressed firmly to her ear with words that hurt more than any Hellhound could possibly do. True words that stuck her like sharpened claws. She wished he killed her when he had the chance. She shifted in her misery, the phone wavering in her hand with all hesitation of pulling away.

"So is that why you stole the colt? Huh? Try to wiggle out of your deal? Our gun for your soul?"

She pressed her lips together as she listened to his questions. Burning questions that were long awaited to be answered. The answer to all she forced out in a single, desperate word:

"Yes."

Dean's voice was quick to reply. _His_ voice. Smooth, on the brink of jest. Not the restrained, dangerous tone she had heard so many times before.

"But stealin' the colt wasn't quote enough I'm guessin'."

"They changed the deal." She swallowed all signs of fear. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Not now at least. "They wanted me to kill Sam."

"Really? Wow. Demon's untrustworthy." He chuckles, she bites her tongue. "Shocker. That's, uh, kinda a tight deadline too. What time is it? Oh, look at that. Almost midnight."

Her eyes travel slowly to the waiting clock, a cold chill running over her as the clock turned two minutes till Midnight. _Two minutes until- - -_ Pride damned, she exhaled all emotions in a loud sob.

"Dean, listen, I need help."

"Sweetheart, we are weeks past help."

The fear, the sadness, the regret - - - every ounce of emotion she swore never to show again, poured into the phone. To the one man who could not care any less. No last moment of clarity, no white knight to save the damsel in distress. Moments like that only came in fairy tales and fairy tales died with her childhood.

"I know I don't deserve it."

"You know what? You're right. You don't, but you know what the bitch of the bunch is? If you would've just come to us sooner and ask for help we probably could've taken the colt and saved you."

Tears falling with every word he spoke, sobs escaping her lips as she fought to breathe steadily. He spoke with resentment. His words were true. Don the armor of the knight. It was said before. She sold the one thing that could've saved her and he could've been the one to save her. She knew he could never now. She wished he still would.

"I know and save yourself. I know about your deal, Dean."

"And who told you that?"

"The demon that holds it. She hold mine too. She said she holds every deal."

"She?"

"Her name's Lillith."

"Lillith? Why should I believe you?"

"You shouldn't, but it's the truth."

"This can't help you, Bela." His voice was rough, challenged by the information she had given him. "Not now. Why are you telling me this?"

Because she knew he wouldn't come. Because she knew it was too late. Because she knew that no amount of money or charms or trinkets could stop her from fate. Because she knew her moment was coming and **still** she gave them the answer they were searching for. She pushed away the tears, chaining away all sound of fear. Put on another mask. Drain away all emotion once more.

"Because just maybe you can kill the bitch."

Vulnerability in death was such a cliché. The times for tears were long past, along with all chances of hope.

Of faith.

Of salvation.

Of Dean.

She waited for his reply. Hearing the long pause he had taken, she could hear the rumbling of the Impala. She should have had the tow trucks crush the car when she had the chance. Maybe that would have made him pull the trigger.

"I'll see you in hell."

Last words never sounded so right. She listened to click and the end of the other line. Dial tone. The monotone of the line, like the flatline of a heart monitor. Placing the phone down with a sigh, her eyes lowered to the waiting clock. 12:00. Just in time. A small sigh of regret escaped her lips, shrugging overwhelmed as she looked up beside her at the window, the sound of Hellhounds howling. Sliding the phone onto the pillow beside her, she rose to her feet, eyes towards the window. Did she have the time to reach the gun on the nightstand? Take her own life the way she couldn't take the life of her parents?

No.

She'd wait.

_Maybe they might just have that chance for angry sex..._

One more sigh.

Brace youself.

Bela waited, prepared.

She told him once that they were all going to hell.

_Might as well enjoy the ride._


End file.
